DemonElite119
DemonElite119 joined during early in the year 2012, during the tail-end of what is now known as the Facepunch Era. He was exposed to 2b2t by the threads on Facepunch and was motivated to join based on the appeal of a truly rule free environment. History During most of his early days on 2b2t, he largely kept to himself or associated with a couple of friends that he joined with. Often in spawn, he would find simple fun in placing cobble and grass in order to fruitlessly beautify the apocalyptic landscape that was spawn. It was only later, in early 2014, the nether-roof glitch enabled him to travel to lands that have not been touched, lands that other people have yet to reach. It was at these far away lands that he established the region known as The Land of Wolves. This was not the only base he established during his time on 2b2t. Bases he is also known to have established are Yiffington I as well as Zootopia. There are also untold other bases and stashes that have yet to be uncovered. In addition to his own personal bases, he has also performed work at what is known as Wrath Outpost during the Third Spawn Incursion, largely working on entry ways, gathering materials, repairing damage, building decorative builds, and watching for (and attacking) those on the "Kill on Sight" list. At Wrath Outpost, he resided in a base located under the giant obsidian paw featured at the outpost. Around the time of the Vice article, where a miniature spawn incursion took place, he also resided at New Niggington, founded by Caleesii. At New Niggington, he helped organize and optimize the base design, repairs to local landscape, camouflaging, and restoring structures even a year after its griefing by c1yd3i. He has taken part in various notable events, such as the Third Spawn Incursion, Vice Mini-Incursion, Fourth Spawn Incursion, as well as the Fifth Spawn Incursion. His positions in each event vary, ranging from taking more of a lower role in the Third Spawn Incursion, to taking the role of a strategist and later leading the Fourth Spawn Incursion, as well as acting as the strategist and temporarily taking command of the Fifth Spawn Incursion until jared2013's return. He is also largely responsible for the lag machine activity during 2016 after TheCampingRusher arrived with his legions of fans, known as Rushers. With the onset of End Crystal bombings and nether bed bombings, as well as the general desertion of Spawn by all parties; he created a series of lag machines, in hopes of making 2b2t virtually unplayable for newfags and unsuitable for filming by Youtubers such as TheCampingRusher. With the leak of lag machine designs by Torogadude to the general populace and with assistance from Sun_Wukon the two aided in driving TheCampingRusher off of 2b2t, ending the roleplay-war known as The Rusher War. His signature weapon is The Blade of Fursecution and his symbol is The Paw which is generally featured at all bases he resides in or temporarily occupies. Bases that he builds at, or intends to stay at for extended periods of time also feature his signature wolf statues, signifying an entry to his designated territory of the base, as he tends to occupy large swaths of landmass, involving heavy terraforming or tunneling.Category:Old Fag Category:People Category:Players Category:Facepunch